


MATTER

by Outofprayers



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, a mildly nervous wesker, nothing but regular lives here folks, this was pretty much an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofprayers/pseuds/Outofprayers
Summary: To be in love.





	MATTER

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have too much of a grand idea when I wrote this. I just thought back to how I enjoyed this pair despite their minimal contact in the games since the dynamic of their pairing was what interested me. So, I wrote whatever my mind came up with, and it's not meant to have too much of anything in terms of plot or characterization. But I figured I might as well post the tiny thing so I can get my brain going for another idea involving these two. it's not perfect but hey! Gotta stumble before you get better. This would be the second fic I've posted here so I'm hoping it's not too terrible for what it is!

To come face to face with an undesired revelation meant to sit and give thought to that which tormented you.

Be it guided by a glass of brandy poured from a crystal decanter or be it found in red hair pressed against a straight, straight nose. Mouth opened, puffs of breath, a cry of---

 

"Albert?"

 

Her voice was soft and curious, and her eyes lingered on both his gloved hand as well as the glass trapped within it. Wesker could see her frown from under his lashes. She was used to his silence but this gave her cause for worry. Fancy candlelight dinners and their minimal conversation would do that. 

 

"What's bothering you? You've been quiet all night." 

 

He was no schoolboy faced with a crush, he was a man, a woefully heart-weakened man. A man whose own heart she, dear sweet summery Claire held between her soft hands and mouth.

 

She could squeeze and bite down on the valves and pull them apart with tongue, with teeth.

 

It was here the revelation reared its head and gave away at just what coiled in the pit of his stomach. Fear. Nervousness. The idea of rejection. It was a silly thing given how much he knew he was loved even without a ring to their names and still, he felt as if what he ate would spew out of his mouth. He hated it more than anything but there was safety in being like this in front of her. (Who else had the chance to see him so unsure?) 

 

"I don't know what to say," Admittance, admittedly, came easy. The prison that was his own name fell when in her presence. Albert Wesker the leader, the scientist, the calculative bastard he was known to be shed like fur. He always knew the right words to say but the man before her now was the Albert Wesker that let himself be human. Words weren't vast enough to convey his feelings and all that tried fell short; caught on the lining of his throat.

 

"I've thought of starting with our beginning, July twentieth, Newport beach. You remember don't you?"

 

White teeth flashed past parted lips, her smile was sweet.

 

"Yeah! I remember begging Chris to take me to California, we needed to get out of New Jersey. " Her hand reached over and grasped his free one, " Had I known I would meet you I definitely would have begged him a lot sooner." Love shone brightly in blue eyes.

 

"It's been six years since then, and you've been a  _thorn_  in my side for every year after." Claire rolled her eyes but the sentiment was not lost on her, yet her silence was telling. Dear heart wished for him to continue, and so he did.

Nervousness was pushed aside whiled gloved fingers lowered to free a sleek black box. With this he pressed on, " We've waited long enough for our meeting. Why wait longer for this? " Moving from the dinner table to the floor in front of her was a smooth motion.

 

Recognition and disbelief soon became apparent.

 

" _No way._ "

 

"For six years, our lives have been spent with each other, loving each other through every up and down. Now that it's come to this, I can't imagine my life now without you---" Claire's arms wrapped around him before he could even finish and her voice warbled with tears.

 

"Yes!" All his fear bubbled up into pleased laughter expelled from his chest into the warmth of her neck.

 

It hadn't mattered that he still had yet to place the ring on her finger or that she held him so tight that he couldn't move to open the box.

 

It mattered that she knew, it mattered that she agreed, it mattered that she loved him too.


End file.
